


Truth Dare Date

by bluejorts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, its itch's birthday hap fuckn birthdee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Itch's birthday so I thought I would write him a thing bc he likes things.</p><p>Gabriel fucks up, and then Sam fucks up, but neither of them really fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Dare Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/gifts).



Sam was bored. He was really, really fucking bored. He connected two more of the lines in his notebook. The teacher was droning on about some shit they’d covered last year and Sam already had an A* in. 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced up to the teacher, she was scribbling something on the whiteboard in cursive that was almost impossible to read when paired with the dying pen she was using. He pulled the phone from his trousers and placed it on his knee, resting his head in his hand and unlocking it with the other hand.

 

_ Hey cunt, come up town  _ \- Gabriel 

 

He rolled his eyes. 

 

_ Charming  _ \- Sam

 

_ Yeah yeah, you love me  _ \- Gabriel 

 

He rolled his eyes again, ignoring his heart skipping in his chest, and excused himself to go to the toilet. The teacher glared at him from over her glasses but allowed him anyway, not even questioning it when he took his bag with him. 

 

He strolled from the school gates as if he was meant to be leaving. Nobody gave a shit when students walked out the gates as long as they didn’t look suspicious. 

 

_ Where are you?  _ \- Sam 

 

_ Cheeky Nandos B)  _ \- Gabriel

 

Sam sighed fondly.

 

-

 

Gabriel sat in Nandos waiting and people watching. There was an elderly woman, sat at a table with a much younger woman and a man of the same age. Gabriel had to wonder just what kind of person took their grandparents to Nandos. There was a group of lads by the door. They all had practically the same hair and under the table lay a pile of fake paint splattered Hype backpacks. They wore the same school uniform as Gabriel, except theirs actually fit. Fucking uniform shops and their fucking sizing. How was his mum meant to know that size seventeen to eighteen was meant for seventeen to eighteen year old  _ giants _ ? Speaking of seventeen year old giants, Sam had just walked in. His eyes sought out Gabriel and when he saw him he grinned that fucking grin that took Gabriel’s breath away and stopped his heart.

 

“Hey, kiddo.” He smirked. “What class did I just drag you out of?”

 

“Spanish.” Sam groaned and sat down. “God, this new fucking teacher I swear.” He dropped his bag to the ground and stretched. “She just keeps teaching us crap we already know and yelling at anyone who complains.” 

 

Gabriel winced sympathetically. “Yikes, bad luck. You actually hungry or shall we just sponge off the free wifi?” He asked. Sam looked at him quizzically. 

 

“There is no free - Gabriel are you using the McDonalds wifi?”

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. Sam laughed. 

 

“Y’know we could have just gone to McDonalds in the first place if all you wanted to do was steal the wifi.”

 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that? Plus, we might get hungry, and I much prefer my food to be smothered in piri piri than plastic cheese.”

 

Sam snorted. “Like you give a shit what it’s smothered in. If it’s food it’s being eaten.”

 

Gabriel shrugged, “My pie hole is insatiable.” He smirked. 

 

“Okay, that’s going on the ‘weird shit Gabriel’s said that he should never say again’ list.” Sam groaned. Gabriel poked his tongue out, Sam grabbed a bottle of sauce and threatened pouring it onto Gabriel’s tongue. The tongue withdrew immediately and Gabriel leaned away from Sam; one hand over his heart and the other on his forehead, back of his hand against his skin, feigning being extremely hurt that Sam would ever do such a thing. Sam laughed and his dimples weakened Gabriel’s heart and he returned the sauce to its spot on the table. 

 

“Hey, Sammy. Truth or dare?” Gabriel smirked crookedly, leaning his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. 

 

“Really?” Sam raised his eyebrows and attempted to look unamused, the tiny smile playing about his lips ruining the look (or not, depending on your point of view).

 

“Really really.” Gabriel told him, managing to pull a straight face for about four fifths of a second before his natural smirk came back to him. 

 

Sam squinted at him but played along. “Truth.”

 

“Do you love me?” Gabriel asked, batting his eyelids.

 

“No, you’re an asshole and I hate you.” Sam deadpanned. Gabriel pouted and he rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yes, of course I love you, you’re my best friend.”

 

Gabriel’s heart beat faster and cracked both at the same time, at that, but whatever. 

 

“Truth or dare?” 

 

“Dare.” Gabriel grinned. 

 

“I dare you to…” Sam mused. “I dare you to go ask for that girl’s number.” He pointed to a young lady a few tables away from them who was more interested in her phone than the food in front of her. Gabriel got up and swaggered towards her, fully aware that his oversized uniform made him look like a twelve year old, especially the paint splattered up his sleeve, and that he therefore looked ridiculous swaggering towards this twenty something lady.

 

“Excuse me.” He said confidently, leaning with one hand on the table and the other in his pocket. 

 

The lady glanced up at him and then returned her attention to her phone. “Can I help you?” She asked, unimpressed. 

 

“You can help yourself by giving me your number.” Gabriel grinned. She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed, and gave him a once over. 

 

“Two things. One; you’re, like, twelve. And two; not even if you were my age.” And she returned to her phone. 

 

“I’m eighteen.” Gabriel muttered and headed back to sit with Sam, who was finding everything absolutely hilarious.

 

“Truth or dare, dickbag.” He said, sitting himself back down and leaning on the table once again. 

 

“Truth.” Sam said once again. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Sam was  _ weak _ . 

 

“Oh c’mon Sammy. Spice it up a little.” He pleaded.

 

“Nope. Not yet.” Sam shook his head, hair coming out from behind his ears. He reached up to push it back and Gabriel wanted to grab his hand and pull him in for a kiss, mess the hair up again. 

 

“ _ Fine _ . But I’m gonna make this so awkward for you.”

“Bring it.” Sam smirked, raising his arms and leaning his head back onto his hands in the cockiest motion known to man. He also brought one of his feet to rest on his knee. 

 

Gabriel was gonna tickle him. He was  _ so  _ gonna tickle him. But first:

 

“When did you lose your virginity, and how?” He grinned evilly.

 

Sam flushed but stayed in the position he was in, trying to keep his cool. “Uh, when I was fifteen, to my Dad’s friend’s daughter; Amy.” He coughed. The word ‘daughter’ swam around in Gabriel’s head, doing laps. As if he didn’t already know just how straight Sam was. 

 

“Oooh, c’mon, give me the details Sammy boy.” He waggled his eyebrows and Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.” Gabriel sighed melodramatically, shaking his head in disappointment. 

 

“Okay…” Sam hummed, rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb. “Ten cutest people in our year?” He asked, smirking. Gabriel groaned at the sheer amount of fuckboy.

 

“Could you choose a more _stereotypical_ truth?” He tutted. 

 

“Hey, you’re the one that started it; you never said my questions had to be good.” Sam reminded him, returning his hand to his head. Tickling would be so easy right now. So, so easy.

 

“Ugh, fine.” Gabriel whined. “I’m not ordering it, though.” He warned, before launching into a list of people, male and female, throwing Sam’s name into the middle, not sure what he was hoping for when he said it. Sam’s eyes widened slightly and the blush returned to his cheeks, painting them with pink. If he could, he would take a photo for reference, so that he could draw this later. Sam’s arms began to sag, and Gabriel decided that this was the perfect moment to lunge around the table and tickle him. Sam squawked in surprise so loud that the noise died down and half the restaurant turned to look at them. The series of events that followed seemed to happen in slow motion, like Gabriel was in a really, really shitty film. Sam’s arms moved reflexively to protect his underarms and he jumped sideways to get out of the way of the attack. His ass slipped off the seat and he fell to the floor with a thud. Gabriel began to laugh, he got up from his seat intending to help Sam up, giggling uncontrollably. But when he offered Sam his hand, Sam pulled him down on top of him. Gabriel’s head cracked into his and they both yelped. Gabriel pulled himself up onto his hands with a groan and squinted down at Sam. Oh. Right. He was on top of Sam.

 

Fuck. 

 

Sam’s eyes were screwed shut in pain, his mouth hung slightly open and even fucking now he looked beautiful.

 

Fuck. 

 

His hair was spread out in a messy halo around his head and one of his hands came up to cover his forehead.

 

Fuck.

 

Slowly his eyes opened, blinking away dizziness. Pupils adjusting to the light. His eyes were rings of brown and green and blue and gold. So many different colours.

Fuck. 

 

He couldn’t resist, he just couldn’t. He’d had this big fucking crush on Sam since they’d met, and it was all he could do at any time not to jump his bones. He’d wanted to kiss him so many times, more times than he cared to count, but it was now that he actually did. It was probably the fact that he’d hit his head, he’d blame that if anyone asked. He dipped his head forwards, carefully this time, and caught Sam’s lips in his own. For a moment it was perfect, literal perfection. Gabriel could’ve sworn that Sam kissed him back. But then Sam was pushing him away and clapping a hand over his mouth. 

 

Fuck.

 

He was such a fucking idiot. Of course, of fucking course. He turned and ran out of the restaurant, ignoring everything. Sam didn’t even try to call him back.

 

-

 

Sam was in shock. He also had a really bad nosebleed. 

 

He stood in the middle of Nandos, blood dripping through his fingers, trying to take in what had just happened and feeling his heart drop to the floor as he did. 

 

Gabriel had fucking kissed him, and he’d ruined it all. He’d felt the nosebleed coming and he knew how much Gabriel hated blood and he’d - He’d essentially ruined fucking everything. 

 

He stood there, in shock, until one of the boys from the table of lads that had been sat by the door came over and handed him a packet of tissues.

 

“Bad luck man. That was well surprisin’.” The boy sympathised as Sam wadded up tissue and used it to stop the flow of blood from his nose. He used another tissue to wipe his hands clean of blood and pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning his head back. Even as he did he pulled his phone out of his pocket and speed dialed Gabriel.

 

He had to pick up. He  _ had _ to.

 

It went straight to voicemail. Either Gabriel had turned his phone off or he’d denied the call. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He dropped a few pound coins on the table just as an apology and ran from the building. They were still in the period for the lesson they’d both ditched, and if Gabriel was upset there was no way he was going back to class. His house was half an hour from the school, forty minutes from Nandos, was he upset enough to go back home?

 

Fuck.

 

-

 

Gabriel sprinted down the road until he got a stitch and was forced to slow to a jog. Tears streamed down his face and he attempted to speed up again, pain in his side increasing. He was wheezing by the time he reached his house. He dropped the key twice trying to jam it into the lock, blurry eyes and shaking hands making it damn near impossible for him to make it fit. Some kind of miracle happened that allowed him to slip the key into the lock and twist it. He left it there and slammed the door shut behind him. He hurtled up the stairs, almost tripping twice, and curled up on his bed in the foetal position the minute he entered his room. Sobs escaped his lips and his entire body shook. He couldn’t go back to school. He couldn’t face anyone. He was such a fucking idiot.

 

-

 

It took Sam twenty minutes to get to Gabriel’s house, rather than forty. He stopped at the door, hand up as if he was about to knock. It fell to his side when he realised Gabriel would never answer. The key was in the lock. He could just… No, that would be invasive. He looked up at Gabriel’s window and then back down at the ground before he left.

 

When he got back to school he told the reception that Gabriel had thrown up and gone home. 

-

 

Gabriel wasn’t at school the next day, or the day after. Sam felt worse and worse with every passing hour until on the fourth day he called in sick and walked to Gabriel’s . 

 

This time he knocked. He waited two minutes and when nobody answered, he tried the handle. He almost rolled his eyes when the door opened easily. Gabriel always forgot to lock it. He stepped inside and toed his shoes off before ascending the stairs quietly. The door to Gabriel’s room was open a crack and he could hear the faint sounds of explosions and action music. He pushed it open and was greeted with the sight of Gabriel curled up on his bed with his laptop and a sketchbook in front of him, the only light coming from the laptop screen and the one half of the window that wasn’t covered by dinosaur curtains he’d had since he was seven and still loved too much to change even though they clashed with the whole rest of the room.

 

He glanced up at Sam for a moment from over his laptop screen and Sam saw his eyes fill with tears. His heart fractured very slightly. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in the duvet.

 

“What do you want?” He said, voice muffled by fabric. 

 

That was a pretty good question. Sam had a fuckload of answers, but none seemed right. He wanted Gabriel to be happy again. He wanted to go back to spending the weekend together watching the fucking Twilight Saga on repeat with the sound on mute so that they could come up with ridiculous scenarios. He wanted to sit together in English and mutter about the newest episode of whatever they’d been watching and texting about the night before. He wanted that again, he didn’t want one stupid fucking  _ nosebleed _ to change all that. He wanted to do all those things, but with the added benefit of being able to kiss Gabriel, he realised. He wanted to hold his hand under the table in English, snuggle during Twilight. He wanted Gabriel back. He wanted everything back to normal but not. 

 

“I, uh, I.” He had no idea how to say any of that. Fuck. “We didn’t finish our game.”

 

“What?” Gabriel blinked up at him, tears still welling up in his eyes, lip quivering. 

 

“We - I - Humor me, please?”

 

Gabriel said nothing, wiped away his tears with his pillow and paused the film. 

 

“Truth or dare?” Sam asked. 

 

“Truth.”

 

“Do you know why I pushed you away?” He muttered, sound still managing to fill the room.

 

Gabriel shook his head. “Truth or dare?” He asked

 

“Truth.” Sam answered.

 

“Why?”

 

“When we hit heads my nose started bleeding and I know you don’t like blood so I panicked.”

 

“So you didn’t..?” Sam shook his head. “T-Truth or dare?” 

 

“Truth.” 

 

“A-Are you angry at me?” Gabriel said in a voice so small Sam broke even more. A tear slipped from his eye and he shook his head. 

 

“No.” He told him in a broken voice. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.” 

 

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” Sam’s voice broke even more and another tear slipped from his eye.

 

“I -” Gabriel shrugged as well as he could. “Truth or dare.”

 

“Dare.” Sam sniffed.

 

“Fucking kiss me.” Gabriel sobbed. Sam was across the room in an instant, the laptop clapped shut as he threw himself over it and onto Gabriel’s lap, pushing their lips together in a rough, wet kiss.

 

Gabriel groaned like a man being brought back to life and reached up to fist his hands in Sam’s hair so hard it was painful in the best way.

 

-

 

Sam was kissing him. Sam (!) was kissing (!!) him (!!!)

 

Sam was kissing him and it was the most incredible feeling in the world. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Truth or dare?” Sam gasped, pulling away from Gabriel.

 

“Truth.” Gabriel returned, breathing heavily and pulling him back to kiss him once more. 

 

“Do you love me?”

 

Gabriel gave a kind of broken sob in return that reminded him that he was still crying and he probably looked like utter shit. “Yes. Fuck, yes. I love you. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Do you love me.”

 

Sam leaned in to kiss him again and it was needy and told Gabriel everything even before he pulled away again and told him; “Yes.”

 

And that was it. Gabriel was sobbing again and Sam was crying too and they were clinging to each other and kissing and everything was back to normal but so very very different.


End file.
